


回家（Homecoming）

by aivsl



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Incest, Kid Fic, M/M, Twins, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aivsl/pseuds/aivsl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>洛基回家了，以某种代价</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163617) by [cm (mumblemutter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm). 



1.

洛基是在半夜接到的电话。电话那头听起来像是个律师、或是保险推销员打来的，他开口第一句便是，“奥丁森先生？”

他差点直接剪断电话线，烧掉座机，准备好换个地方，然而他只是说，“我刚在睡觉，所以最好是好消息。”

“奥丁森先生，”电话那头听起来好像松了口气，“您可真难找啊，先生。”

“你在浪费我的时间。”

“先生，是关于您的父亲。”

洛基挂断电话，回去继续睡觉。 

 

2.

他们替他买了机票，指派了个人去机场接他，又指派了另一位开车送他到家族律师的办公室，仿佛是在担心他会改变主意掉头就跑。洛基也差不多快打算这么干了，不过最终他还是遵从自己的想法，只要在老家伙的坟头吐口唾沫就好。

索尔已经在那儿了，面颊苍白，脸色黯淡，双眼通红。他已身陷悲伤，而洛基则乐于享受这种现状，直到索尔看向他。他站了起来，比洛基记忆中更高，他变老了，不过这在洛基的预期之中。毕竟，已经过了十年了。

“洛基。”他的声音听上去支离破碎。

“嗨，哥哥。”洛基冷冷地回应。索尔后退一步，倒回他的椅子里。

在场的律师之一清了清喉咙，说道，“奥丁森先生，请坐，我们可以开始了。”

他们并不是唯一在场的，奥丁将他的小部分资产馈赠给他的老友、忠诚的员工、以及远亲。

洛基心想，也许那个混蛋会留给他一部车，或者一栋房子。也许会留给他一块钱，只是为了确保洛基会露面。律师读到遗嘱最重要的部分时显得有些慌乱，他请求其他人先行离开，把房间留给两位奥丁森。而洛基只是坐直了身子。

洛基朝索尔瞥了一眼，索尔则始终盯着自己的手。

“百分之五十一，”洛基说道，女律师终于将所有条款整理好，摆在他们面前。那是控股权，那是——“那么，条件呢？”

索尔露出一个小小的微笑，旋即即逝。“那么，继续，告诉我们条件是什么。”

他一定是疯了，这到底是什么。

洛基恼怒地摇着头，促声一笑，“不，这根本是胡说八道，这一定是个玩笑，对吧？真正的遗嘱一定在别的什么地方，现在你能告诉我了吗？”

律师们一致地摇了摇头。“博尔森先生的遗嘱非常明确，”其中一位说道，“非常明确。”

“我们显然能质疑这些条件，它们太不切实际了。”

“我们必须一起在同一栋房子里住一年的条件很不切实际吗？那可是栋大房子。”这是索尔在说了洛基的名字之后，第一次开口说话，他的声音依旧很嘶哑，听起来已然精疲力竭。

律师清了清嗓子，“你们每周必须在一起度过至少二十个小时。”

“看，这就不切实际了。”

“我会的。”索尔说。

“我不干。”

“那么所有财产都将归史塔克工业所有。”

最终，他们做出了决定。

 

3.

他们的出现让宅子里的所有人都吃了一惊。他们过去的时候是各坐各的车——洛基没法不注意到他们父亲的司机如今为索尔开车。有些东西，索尔总是理所当然地认为那就该是他的，比如，曾经的洛基。

洛基把包递给一个看上去有点眼熟的小姑娘，而索尔抬起头看向那栋房子。“我以为它看上去会比我记忆中的小一点，看起来并非如此。”

“我以为直到最近你都还住在这里。”洛基有些惊讶。

“在妈妈去世后，爸爸从这里搬去了市区，也没什么理由再回来了。”

母亲逝世时，洛基身在上海，是某位家族律师打电话告诉他的。一如既往，不是索尔，也不是奥丁。

“你该剪剪头发了，”洛基说，“你看起来就像个妞。”

“那又怎样？”索尔露出灿烂的笑容，却转瞬即逝，“再说了，你以前就看起来像个妞。”

房子里看上去和以前一模一样，在洛基离家的十年间没发生过任何变化。门厅的花瓶中插着一束新鲜的百合花，那是母亲的最爱，洛基弹了弹其中一片花瓣。

索尔说，“在妈妈过世前，爸爸始终让这里维持原状。”

“为了往昔的记忆还是补偿。”洛基扫视了一圈，说，“那么，这算进每天的三小时相处时间吗？”

“我想他是指晚餐的时候。”

“晚餐，好吧。”洛基即答，“那么我们六点见。”

“六点半，晚餐开始的时间一直都是六点半。”

洛基耸耸肩，他是无所谓。

他的东西都拿出来了，衣服整整齐齐地挂在衣橱里，洗漱用品也放好了。剩下的行李明天到，不过洛基一向轻装简行，因此也不会有太多。只要不接触太多，留恋太多，在必要的时候离开会变得容易许多。

洛基小睡了一会，醒来的时候正赶上晚餐。

不过是三个小时，他告诉自己。

他能坚持三个小时。

 

4.

索尔开了瓶红酒，这让洛基很是感激。他在晚餐前换了身衣服，穿上了黑色的T恤和牛仔裤，把头发扎了个低马尾。洛基盯着索尔看了一会儿，才走进餐厅，就像他们还小的时候那样。一如既往的，索尔察觉了，他转过头，说道，“你迟到了。”

“我睡着了。”洛基在左边坐下，对索尔坐在餐桌一头的行径不置一词。那是奥丁的位置。“我需要酒精来熬过今晚。”他说着，给自己倒了很满一杯酒。

“跟我一起过三个小时没那么糟吧，上次见面还是在十年前，我们有很多话题可以聊。”

“我不这么认为。遗嘱也没规定必须交谈。”

“好吧。”

这一晚剩下的时间在令人紧张的寂静中度过，连侍者们都是匆匆来去，只来得及留给索尔一个微笑。

他们结束惩罚回到各自的房间时才八点，洛基有点醉了，可他还是给自己倒了杯威士忌，顺便给了索尔另一杯。“看起来我们终于熬过了我们的刑期。”

索尔盯着他的杯子，叹了口气，“其实我们能聊聊。”

“不作考虑。”

索尔耸耸肩，“明明值得一试。”

 

5.

在他成长的岁月里，索尔既是一切。他们直到十四岁前都同住在一间房间，而分开他们的还是社会的谴责带来的羞辱。对于那些谴责，索尔远没有他那么在乎，这也是索尔触怒他的众多原因之一，即便对于这样的索尔，洛基始终心怀几分羡慕。

洛基坚持要自己的房间，这让索尔很受伤，直到一个多月后他才原谅了洛基。

那时他们的母亲说，“我还记得在你们十岁的时候我们试着让你们分房睡，有天晚上我们回来吃晚饭，正好撞见你把床垫拖去了索尔那边，你们都对我说你们只想睡着自己兄弟的身边。”

“那个时候我们才十岁。”洛基说道，而索尔皱起了眉。搬床垫是洛基的主意，他才是晚上没法一个人睡的人，他才是听到怪物响动的人。

 

6.

洛基一个人吃的早餐。索尔大概在晨跑，惯例每天五英里。洛基曾和他一起跑过，不过他讨厌晨跑，讨厌这种肺部灼烧大腿酸痛的感觉。没必要通过这种方式来提高内啡肽，至少就他而言。

“还有咖啡剩给我吗？”在等到洛基的回答前，索尔就拿起了咖啡壶，给自己倒了一杯。他没穿上衣，残留在皮肤上的汗液泛着微光，替他蒙上一层淡淡的金色。

“天气越来越冷了——你还不穿上衣就晨跑？”

索尔朝他露齿一笑，重重地坐进一把椅子，把早餐扫进他的碟子里，“血液循环能保持体温，再说了，外面也没那么冷。”他的声音忽然听起来有些遥远，“还记得那些冬天吗——知道不用上学时我们多开心，可妈妈总把我们关在家里学习，直到你找到偷溜出去的方法。”

“我不记得了。”洛基放下叉子，“我找不到能看的报纸。”

“哦，你想要什么的话可以问乔纳斯，他能帮你解决。对了，你现在住哪儿？”他问道，装作满不在乎地一笑。

洛基没有回答，索尔也没继续追问，就这点来说洛基还多少有些感激。“那么我们在这里扮家家的时候，谁在管公司？”

“几乎都是海姆达尔在管。他每周会来拜访一次，或者我们可以过去。开车过去也许对我们有好处。”

“前提是我们各走各的。”洛基说，“你不会觉得放不下心吗？把公司放手给别人管？”

“自从你离开后这里变了很多。我不——在公司管理这方面，我并没有被寄予厚望，这也是为什么老爸在他该退休的时候没退。”洛基心里闪过一丝愧疚。“如果你能在那儿的话。”

“我能——干什么？当你的下属？我永远都不会这么干。”

索尔畏缩了一下，“如果当初我知道你是那么的想要——”

“哦，拜托，然后你就会把公司给我？”洛基推开他的椅子，站了起来，“我不需要你的施舍，索尔。当初不要，现在也一样。”

 

7.

洛基青少年时期的运动锻炼大多是在室内泳池里完成的，当年的泳池也没变，尽管这里看上去好像自他离开后就没什么人用过。家里的其他人都更喜欢在室外的那一个。

“您需要温水吗，先生？”

“不用，这样就可以了。”

他一直游到筋疲力尽才停下来，趴在泳池边上，喘着气。

“别让自己太累了。”

洛基直起身，瞪了过去，“你跟着我干什么？还是你想早点过完那三小时。”

索尔刚洗过澡，换上了条卡其裤。他把裤腿卷到膝盖，在洛基身边坐下，把双脚放进水里。“以前我们比游泳的时候，你总能赢我。”

“在我的印象里可不是这样。”

索尔叹了口气，没在这点上继续争执。“你看起来很不错，我喜欢你的发型。”

他们的头发完全不同，索尔是浓密的金发，洛基是卷曲的黑发，可他们总得剪相同的发型，所以到最后他们的发型都很糟糕，尽管索尔的往往看上去会比洛基的好一点。不过洛基喜欢短发，这让他的卷发更好打理一些。

“一起过一年，”洛基说，“老爸一定是真的恨我。”

“你要知道，”索尔答道，日光透过天窗照进来，在他的微笑上投下暗影，“我不认为他恨你。”

 

8.

索尔的女儿要来住一阵。索尔告诉洛基这件事时，脸上挂着歉意的微笑，“因为有个考察队邀请简一起去北极。她只会在这里住上一两个月，希望你别介意。”

洛基挑眉，“我有别的选择吗？”

索尔没上当，“你们会处得很好——我一直想让你见见她。”

“你能邀请我参加你的婚礼。或者在她出生的时候告诉我让我见见她。”

“我们不知道你那时在哪儿。”索尔平淡地答道。

马格妮是个缩小版的索尔，长着一头金红色卷发，有着粉嫩的双颊。索尔在他前妻不停地道歉时吻上她的脸颊，告诉她，“别这样，这是我的荣幸。你知道我一直希望多跟她处一处。”简做了个鬼脸。他们过去大概因为这点有过争执。“嗨，来见见我的弟弟。”

简朝他微笑。“那么你就是那位恶名远扬的洛基了，嗯？索尔告诉过我很多关于你的事。”

“我向你保证，大多数都是真的。”她是何等的无趣，如此平庸，洛基不明白为什么索尔最初会想到和她结婚，不过他能理解为何最终以离婚收场。

索尔一只手就把马格妮举了起来，“马格妮，向你的叔叔问好。”

她把脸转向他，皱起眉，“你和他长得一点都不像。爸爸说你们是双胞胎。我在幼儿园里也有双胞胎，他们总假装自己是对方，我不喜欢他们。”

“马格妮。”托尔叫了她一声。

“我们是异卵双胞胎，”洛基说，“这没听上去那么复杂。”马格妮失去兴趣，把脸埋进索尔的肩膀。

“为什么。”洛基问道，在简在留下最后一阵道歉离开之后。

“我们相爱了。”

“拜托。”洛基嗤笑一声。

“马格妮累了，”索尔捋着她后脑的翘发，“我去送她上床。保姆们明天就到了，我想到时候我们就能出去了，我们仨个一起。”

“再说吧。”洛基回答。

马格妮缩进索尔的怀里，小拳头拽着他的头发。索尔亲亲她的眉毛，说，“我们上楼去，小公主。我带你去看你的房间，你会喜欢的。”

 

9.

是夜，洛基想象起索尔是怎么操简的：他那庞大的身躯压在她瘦小的躯体上，几乎能用体重闷死她。她不会明白索尔真正想要的是什么，这就是这场婚姻注定失败的另一个原因。

洛基在离开这里后跟大概三个人睡过。跟他们睡都是错误的选择，他只能靠做完就走来纠正这些错误。单纯的性爱比看起来要艰难得多，而洛基并不怀念这些经历。

 

10.

“你的膝盖怎么样了。”晚饭之后，洛基问道。他没对主厨说过自己的好恶，可晚餐总是做得很精致，完全迎合他挑剔的味蕾。

“它总会提醒我要下雨了，而冬天就是个婊子，除此之外都挺好的。”

那场事故改变了他们的人生。那天洛基也醉了，尽管没他看上去醉得那么厉害，当然决不会醉得比索尔更厉害。事后，索尔那群白痴朋友会说，洛基试着阻止过他，可是索尔没听。这很重要。如果你问洛基的话——可没人问过——他会说这是他干的，因为他有多爱他哥哥就有多恨他，而这种感情把他逼疯了。他会说，因为他很无聊，而这又很简单。

直到现在索尔走起路来还是有点跛，不过只有知道这件事的人才能轻易察觉出来。

那次奥丁怒火冲天，他摸着洛基前额的刮伤，说，“他失控了。”洛基试着替索尔辩护，可他知道这没用。

他们说他会成为最伟大的球员之一，索尔·奥丁森。洛基曾是那么喜欢看他的比赛。

“也许你该少跑跑步，试试游泳。”

“也许。”索尔愉快地回应，“你的头还好吗？”

“没事。”洛基说着，同时能感到头痛在太阳穴下发作，迅猛而至的疼痛。喝酒也于事无补，再说他喝得太多了，在越来越剧烈的疼痛中摇摇晃晃地走上楼。楼梯太过狭窄，他不小心摔倒在地毯上，而后一双温暖的臂膀绕着他的胸膛，把他拉了起来。

“抓住你了。”索尔说。

“给我药片。”当索尔把他拖上床裹进被子里时，洛基说道。索尔翻箱倒柜的声音简直震耳欲聋，不过很快他就带着止痛药和一杯水回来了。

洛基推开杯子，一脸苦相地把药片干咽下去。一阵悉悉索索后，索尔也滑进被窝，坐在他身后，温热的手贴在洛基背上。“吸气。”索尔在洛基耳边轻柔地说。

曾经，每当洛基头痛发作时，他就会这样，和洛基说话，抚摸他，让他保持平和直到疼痛过去。在洛基离家出走后的第一次头痛发作时，他还以为自己会就这样死掉，而他花了好几年才习惯没有索尔在身边，独自一人熬过疼痛。“走开。”他嘟嚷着，试着用手肘捅向索尔。

索尔无视了他的举动，说，“嘘，别说话。我抱着你，没事的。”洛基呜咽了几声，做出了让步。

也许这就是错误的开端，他们两个，像现在这样窝在对方怀里。

洛基醒来的时候索尔已经睡着了。天还黑着，索尔的手臂环在他的腰上，脸贴着他的后颈。

洛基试着想把他挪开，可他搬不动。至少他的头痛已经好多了，减弱成阵阵钝痛。“索尔，”洛基说，“索尔，”声音又加大了一些，“你醒着吗？”

“唔嗯……”索尔嘟囔着。

“你这个大白痴。”

“我想你，”索尔听起来仍在半梦半醒之间，要不就差不多睡着了。“我想你。别离开我。”

洛基感觉身体一阵僵硬，而不一会儿索尔的呼吸声又平复了下来。他没松开环在洛基腰上的手。

 

11.

索尔的女儿有些特别，洛基偶尔能瞥见她的身影，可当他把注意力放到她身上时，她又消失不见了，仿若幽灵一般。

“她喜欢你。”索尔说。

“如果那是真的，那她表达的方式可真够怪的。”

“听起来很耳熟。”

洛基不吃他这套，于是换了个话题，“我们出去？”

上车之后，马格妮便丢掉了她的腼腆，连珠炮地朝洛基丢去一个又一个问题。她的双眼睁得大大的，笑容甜蜜绽放，和洛基说起话来仿若早就料定他会喜欢她，毕竟，又有谁不喜欢她呢？索尔在他成长的岁月中亦是如此，以他的方式迷住所有人。

他们从车上下来时她把手伸向洛基，而洛基只是盯着她看。“她没那么容易骨折，我保证。”索尔说。

他最终还是抱起她，于是她的脸上堆满笑容，把双臂围在洛基的脖子上。“你就不能自己走吗。”洛基问她，可语气中毫无苛责之意。

“我的腿太短，走得太慢了。”

“好吧，我也发现了。”

他们坐在运动场旁，看着她和其他的孩子们一起奔跑嬉闹，一个女人朝索尔走来，向他露出了个满怀希望的笑容，可当她注意到一旁的洛基时，笑容变得不那么肯定了。“卡妮拉。”索尔说，声音里没了一向的热情。

“好久没见了，索尔。”

“简搬去了伦敦，带着马格妮一起去了。”

“我是洛基。”洛基说。

“我的弟弟。”

卡妮拉的双眼微微大睁，“你的双胞胎弟弟？你们看起来一点都不像双胞胎。”

“那边那个四岁的小孩也是这样说的，我还得跟她解释什么是异卵双胞胎。”

“明白了。”卡妮拉生硬地说，“很高兴能再次见到你，索尔。偶尔也来我们家坐坐，一起吃顿饭。”

“好的。”索尔说。

“也很高兴见到你，洛基。”

洛基点了点头。“那么她是谁？”

“一个错误。”索尔看着卡妮拉接走她的孩子，冷冷地说道。

“从什么时候开始强大的索尔也会犯错了。”

“我犯过很多错，”索尔说，“只是我很少后悔。”

马格妮停下来对着他们挥手，片刻之后洛基也朝她挥起了手。“你为什么不争取她的完全监护权，你想和她在一起。”

“我不能这样对简。”

“她是你的女儿。”

“那你又在意什么。”索尔问道。

洛基有些恼怒，“我没在意什么，我只是说，她是你的血亲，她不该被那个……女人养大。”

“简是个好母亲，”索尔说道，示意已不想再继续这个话题，“我欠她那么多。”

回家的路上，马格妮枕着洛基的膝头午睡，而洛基则在把她漂亮的红发从脸颊上整理到耳后。他发现索尔正盯着他看，表情温柔。他的脸开始微微发烫，转过头去。

他很久没像现在这样，感到胃里绞成一团，希望自己能允许对方接近，渴望被取悦。确切的说，距离上一次已有十年。

“今天已经超过三个小时了，”在索尔把马格妮带去楼上她自己的房间时，他对索尔说，“今晚我们不需要一起吃晚饭了，大概明天也不用了。”

索尔只是点点头。

 

12.

这太不寻常了，他在这么短的时间里就再次适应和别人一起吃晚饭，仿佛过去的十年没有发生过一般，仿佛那段日子不过是一场梦，而他只是刚从梦中清醒。

洛基在索尔身边坐下时索尔没有出声，只是替他倒了一杯红酒。

“她不会游泳。”在甜点吃到一半的时候洛基开口了。

“嗯？”

“她告诉我的，她想去玩水滑道，可她不敢，她怕自己会淹死。你该在她还是个婴儿的时候就把她扔进水里，她会学会怎么浮水的，这是人的天性。”

“现在还不迟，我们有泳池，也有喜欢游泳的人在。”

“你放心把你唯一的女儿交给我？”洛基轻声嘲弄。

“也许我也会加入你们，”索尔说，“但我相信你。”

“如果我是你，我就不会。”

“把你的点心吃完，这是我亲手做的。”

“是吗？”洛基抬起眉毛，“难怪女人们都前赴后继的扑向你，既然你连烘焙都会。”

“我还会烤鸡，老妈的食谱。什么时候一起吃顿午餐，我来做。”

 

13.

当他们来到泳池旁时，洛基已经在泳池里游了一会儿了，马格妮重新变回之前那个害羞的小女孩，藏在索尔腿后。“我害怕。”当洛基把手肘架在瓷砖上时，她对索尔说。

索尔把她抱起来，亲了亲她的面颊。“我们会照看好你的，我保证。”在滑进泳池前他先坐了下来，而马格妮还被他抱在怀里。

洛基伸出手，“喂，把她给我。”

她学得很快。她是那么的强壮，就像她父亲一样，还继承了同样的勇气，立刻就忘了要害怕。当洛基托着她的腰，教她如何蹬水时，她把水踢得到处都是，开心地大笑。

她最后终于游得精疲力竭，索尔把她交给她的保姆，向她许诺过一会儿就去哄她睡觉。“会给我讲故事吗？”她问。

“再说吧。”索尔说，脸上的笑容则在说“会的”。

洛基正打算朝泳池边游去，索尔先抓住了他的手臂。“谢谢你。”他说。

“她是个比你好得多的伙伴。”

“是的，她是。”索尔回答，语气中深藏着骄傲。

他看起来是那么的快乐。洛基的心突突地跳着，而索尔脸上的笑容慢慢消失。他还抓在洛基的手臂上，手指抓得更紧了。“别这样。”洛基说，“停下。”然后吻了他。

开始只是试探性的亲吻，而后索尔把他推到泳池壁上，双手在他身体上四处摸索，好像过去从没摸过他似的。不过某种程度上来说，也差不多这样。洛基觉得自己无数次地燃烧殆尽又重获新生，而索尔总能不留丝毫空隙地贴合在他身上，他一向如此。

他把洛基的泳裤脱下来，然后脱了他自己的，把两人的阴茎握在一起，互相摩擦。洛基倒吸了口气，把手覆上索尔的手，好让撸动的速度更快些。他猛地射了出来，太快了，幸好紧接着索尔也射了。

他的前额贴上洛基的脸颊，洛基能感到他的心脏砰砰直响，跳得飞快。“该死的。”洛基说，“这个主意烂透了。”

“大概吧。”索尔也承认。


	2. Chapter 2

14.

“我要去公司，”早餐之后，索尔说，“你该一块儿过来——我会带你四处转转。”

洛基放下他的叉子，说，“海姆达尔还恨我吗？”

“不了。”

“骗子。”

“已经过去十年了，洛基。那时我们都还只是蠢小子。”

“我没法和他距离产生美。”在他俩还是小孩的时候，他们跟着妈妈去奥丁的办公室，在里面追逐打闹，惹出一堆麻烦，而自打那时起海姆达尔就不喜欢洛基。出于某种缘由，海姆达尔从未相信过洛基声称的这些全是都是索尔的错，哪怕其他人都相信了他的谎言。

不过他还是去了，身着套装，很高兴索尔也没穿着休闲服。

“你收拾得真好看。”索尔说着，吹了个口哨。

“你这情调得太糟了。”

“谁说我在调情。”

洛基翻了个白眼。“拜托。”

这些曾经都如此轻而易举，他们间的对话，他们间的沉默。他们曾是那样的密不可分，正是这让洛基几乎忘了他们是异卵双胞胎，而非全等双生。

尽管他们之间存在那么多的差异。可也许也正是因为这些不同的存在。

公司里有太多他不认识的人，和一些他过去就认识的。洛基微笑着，默许索尔以他兄弟的身份向别人介绍自己。海姆达尔给了他一个带刺的笑容，握他的手时捏的有点太紧。“很高兴看到你在这儿过得很舒服，海姆达尔。”

“我在此只是为了服务这家公司。”海姆达尔说道，方才勉强露出的些许笑容也消失得无影无踪

洛基一直盯着海姆达尔离去的背影，直到索尔开口，他的手搭上洛基的手肘，“你不能炒了他。”

洛基哼了一声。“你打算阻止我？”他环视了办公室一圈。“没见你在这里工作过的痕迹。发生了什么？你曾经可是想在此间称王。”

“世事无常，”索尔说，“我也变了。”他的手还留在洛基的肘部，拇指在他手肘内侧画着圆。洛基觉得他大概都没意识到自己在干什么。

“是简。”洛基说，声音里透出几分嘲弄。

“不是因为她。也许有小部分是因为她。你离开了。”

“啊，那么看来现在这一切终于水落石出了。”洛基猛地抽走自己的手臂。

索尔眼神闪烁。“不。我不——我们别吵了好吗。”

“好吧。”

这一天迟早要降临的，很快。洛基能够感受到他们之间一触即发的怒火，谨慎措辞以维护他们之间这种脆弱的和平。洛基能否在家呆满这一年，将取决于他们间的争执发展到何种地步。洛基素来渴望焚毁自己的房子，只求看它燃烧。他呼出了口气，转而用手抚过樱桃木桌的台面，即便已过去了那么多年，它却一如往昔。这曾是奥丁的办公桌，现在它也许会属于他。但不知为何这年头不能带给他分毫满足感，因为索尔不再想要它了。

他们曾在这间办公室里做过一次。奥丁出去参加一场漫长的午宴，夜幕降临时，洛基把索尔压在全玻璃窗上。随后是索尔狂野的反击。他的校服被揉得皱巴巴的，头发乱成一团。粉色的脸颊，鲜红的嘴唇。洛基总觉得从索尔身上获得的不够，他的表单中包括索尔见过的每一个人。

可索尔爱他，至少成天把这句话挂在嘴边，满怀真挚之情。那时的他，还不是那个对自己是被何等的崇拜一清二楚的自大混蛋。那时的他，不过是洛基的半身，他的双生。他是照入洛基阴影的阳光，而洛基对此毫不介意。

“喂，”索尔说，“我们去爬山吧。”

洛基耸耸肩：有何不可。

 

15.

他们开车回家，索尔给简打了个电话，在洛基打包的时候把安排告诉简。确切的说是洛基在试图打包：他几乎没有适合冬天的衣着。他抬头看了一眼，索尔正站在门口，朝他皱起眉头。“我有衣服。”

“我们的尺寸不一样。”

“没关系，我们有直升机。”

“那个——”洛基在说出那个名字前停顿了一下，“简。她说什么？”

如果索尔注意到了这个停顿，他选择了忽视。“她告诉我不要试图干掉我们的女儿。我说她的叔叔会保护好她，不被她爸爸的鲁莽所伤。”

他们过去总在斜坡上胡闹，教唆彼此试着在某条危险的奇径上互相追逐。当现在回首再看时，他们发现当年没把自己弄死简直就是个奇迹。

索尔有个给马格妮小红耳罩，当他们坐上直升机时，他因为担心她会不会同意戴上这个而表现的有些过分焦虑了。洛基从索尔手上接过耳罩，把它递给她，说，“这和你的外套很配，你看。”当马格妮戴上它后，她坚持要坐在他俩之间而非保姆的身边，一只手握住索尔的手，另一只握住洛基的。

“谢谢你。”索尔对洛基做出口型。

洛基摇摇头，转头向窗外看去。螺旋叶片转动的呼呼声和开始变凉的空气将他带入舒适的恍惚之中，甚至当飞机降落在山间小屋前时他还没回过神。“我们不是该呆在我们的房子里吗？”

“不，只是大部分时间要在那里。只要我们在一起，别的地方也可以。”

“你意识到了整个闹剧有多荒谬。”

“我不会为了控股权跟你吵架的，我保证。直面现实吧，你远比我适合它。”

“他是这样对你说的？”

“是的，”索尔说，直接了当，“他一直在等你回家。”

“胡说八道。”

这里有五间卧室。洛基挑了离索尔最远的那间。在他关上门前听到笑声传来，先是索尔温和的男中音，一阵尖细的咯咯大笑紧随其后。

洛基冲了个澡，来到阳台上，试图在飞速黯淡下去的暮光中阅读。除了皑皑白雪之外，这里没有太多的东西，唯有林立的树木割开整片辽阔的雪白。

他一定是忘了锁门。

索尔握在他的肩上，说，“介意我也一起吗？”

洛基挥挥手，索尔拖了另一把椅子过来，递给他一杯啤酒。

“我一直很喜欢从这里看出去的样子。”索尔四下环视起来，洛基甚至能借着微弱的霞光看清他的面颊有多红润。他的脸上掠过一丝笑容，淡淡的，充满往昔的回忆。“她以前该多担心啊，那时我们是如此不关心自己的死活。我过去一直不懂，直到现在——如果马格妮出了什么事，我都不知道该怎么办。”

“你不能护着她一辈子。”洛基恶劣地说道。

“我当然可以试试。”

“她和奥丁亲近吗？”但这不是他想问的问题。

“他简直是在溺爱她，可后来我们的婚姻破裂了，简把她带去了伦敦。她还不能真正理解死亡意味着什么，就这点而言我很欣慰。”索尔停顿了一会儿。“我希望妈妈能见见她，在她——”

洛基探过身去，吻了他。索尔捧住洛基的头，推开他。“我以为你说过这是个错误。”

“我的整个人生都是一串错误构成的，多一个又能怎么样？”他试着让自己的音调保持轻快，可在索尔的拇指抚上他下唇时将目光转开。洛基微微颤抖。“只做就好，不然明天会为此后悔的。”

他们不知怎么的跌跌冲冲的搞上了床，感觉很好，他眼前是索尔，索尔一直都那么棒，洛基只能沉溺其中。索尔颤抖着，告诉他，“我爱你。”把他的脸埋进洛基的颈窝。这是毋庸置疑的事实，而相应的，洛基能给出的唯有谎言。

 

16.

这是马格妮第一次来到这片斜坡。索尔决定陪马格妮一起去上为孩子们特设的滑雪课，还拖上了洛基。除了两位男保姆之外，他们是那里唯二的男人，他们朝着索尔露出满怀希望的笑容，直到洛基用凌厉的眼神将他们赶走。滑雪指导是个一头黑长发的结实女性，她握住索尔的手，说，“好久不见，奥丁森。我猜你前一阵一定很忙。”

“你好，琼。这是马格妮。”索尔说，把女儿抱在怀里。“跟教练打个招呼，小公主。”

“嗨。”马格妮说，转过头把脸埋进索尔怀里。

琼好奇地打量了洛基两眼，索尔说，“这是我的弟弟，洛基。”

她一定知道他是谁：任何一个在过去十年里读过花边小报又对奥丁森家有点兴趣的人都知道他是谁。不过她露出一个大大的坦诚的笑容，用力地和他握了握手。“很高兴见到你，洛基。”

“我也是。”

马格妮是位天生的运动健将，这和她的父亲很像。她很快把羞怯抛诸脑后，在超越其他孩子时快乐地尖叫。洛基发现自己在不停地避开那群兴奋的小孩因为好玩丢过来的雪球，尤其是索尔捏出来的那些。“拜托，帮帮我。”他开口求助道，整个人仰面摔在雪地上，一个还在蹒跚学步的孩子正试图用雪塞满他的夹克。

“你和小孩玩得真好，弟弟。再说在这儿，我想你板着脸只会扫了他们的兴。”索尔就站在那儿朝着他笑，不付诸半点行动来扶他起来。

洛基沉下脸。“你会为此付出代价的。”

“如你所愿。”索尔从容回应道。他最终还是伸出手帮助洛基站了起来，在洛基把雪从自己身上拍掉时笑个不停。“孩子们很适合你。”

“不，他们真的不。”不过当马格妮扑到他腿上，像个小猴子一样贴着他时，他不由地露出笑容。

晚餐过后，洛基当着索尔的面在自己的手机上做起了计算，尽管心算对他而言是轻而易举的事。

“因此，如果我们在这里的时候呆在一起的时间足够长，那么我想将来的六个月里我们都不需要再见面了。”

“你能不能别……”索尔紧巴巴地说道。

“别什么？”

“我们今天过得很愉快，洛基，我们就不能暂时假装成个普通的家庭，假装成喜欢有对方陪在身边的兄弟吗？”

“普通？噢，我想我们早把普通这个词抛得远远的了，你不觉得吗？”

索尔觉得血气上涌，移开了视线。“你为什么非得这样子？”

“我就是这样的人——你只是从没费神留意过。”他用拇指和食指捏了捏鼻梁，感觉偏头痛在他脑壳后叫嚣起来。

“拜托——我知道。只是为什么非得是现在。”

因为他能感觉到幸福潜藏在他皮肤之下，仿佛它就该在那儿。因为他能预见在之后的岁月里，他和索尔，就像这样，安定而又满足地在彼此身边安顿下来，仿佛一栋老房子矗立在它的地基上，仿佛他们生而注定就要像这样在一起，自他们啼哭着降临于这个世界开始。

洛基比索尔晚五分钟出生。

有时，这种感觉仿佛会延续一辈子，不仅仅存在于今晚。

可他没法安定下来，这不是他的本性。

“我觉得你烦了。”洛基说。

“不，我吓到你了。”

“我们做的事太恶心了。别假装这种事很普通。我们是兄弟。”

索尔畏缩了一下，可他淡漠地耸耸肩。“你不会在乎的——别用这种借口搪塞我。你比我还不在乎这种问题，一向如此。”

洛基站起身，说，“也许我变了，索尔。人都是会变的，你知道。”

他离开了，留下索尔一个人茫然地盯着自己的盘子。 

 

17.

洛基醒来的时候，马格妮正在床边盯着他，眼睛睁得大大的，郑重其事。“爸爸说他要去的地方雪太深了，我不能跟他一起去。弗兰塞萨要带我出去玩，但我不想去。”

“你该去的，”洛基告诉她，“昨天就很好玩，不是吗？”

她耸了耸肩，自说自话地就爬到床上。

和索尔不能更像。

洛基把她抱在怀里，拉过被子把两个人裹了起来。“再说了，你爸爸也不该去雪厚的坡道。”

最坏的情况下，他的膝盖也许会废掉。索尔知道得一清二楚。

他总是这样的一个白痴。

“我带你出去，好吗？”

这一天在各种亮色的外套模糊的残影，以及满脸黏糊糊的孩子们的笑声和尖叫声中度过。这些孩子都无可救药的蠢透了，洛基为下一代感到绝望。也许马格妮要排除在外。她揍了一个男孩的眼睛一拳，打得他哭着去找他的保姆。“是他先推她的，我看到了。”洛基告诉琼，即便事实上他并没有目击这些。

琼没这么简单就被说服，可马格妮非常擅长假装受伤。洛基见她哭得凄凄惨惨的，演了好一出直到琼对她举手投降，“别再打人了，好吗？打人是不对的。”

洛基握住她的手，悄声道，“别听她的——有些人就是活该。”

他们回去时，索尔已经坐在房间里的壁炉旁。他看起来累坏了，炉火在他脸上投下奇怪的阴影。洛基把马格妮交给弗兰塞萨，向她保证等会儿索尔会去替她塞被子的。他拖过一把椅子，面对索尔坐下，而索尔连头都没抬一下。

“你的膝盖怎么样了？”

“很好。”洛基把手按在索尔的牛仔裤上，捏了一把。索尔倒抽一口冷气，跳了起来，把他推开。“有时，在我跑步的时候，我能感到它摇个不停，好像要掉下来一样。于是我想，如果我精神够集中，跑得足够快，它就能自我修复了。”

“我不认为这会有用，索尔。你该自己多注意点。”

“没差。再说——”他停了下来。别说得好像你在意一样。这句话摆就在那儿，凝结住了空气。

洛基不在意。“有意思，你是怎么几乎毫发无伤地从那场事故脱身的。”

“我觉得这不能称作毫发无伤。”索尔干巴巴地说。

“你知道我在说什么。他甚至都没跟你断绝关系。再说，这用了你多久？三个月？他这么轻易地就原谅了你。”

“六个月，而且一点都不容易。你不也顺利地过来了。”

洛基撇了撇嘴。“哦，你不会知道我都经历了些什么。”

“告诉我。我会听的。”

“不。”他从椅子滑到地上，对索尔说，“把你的裤子卷起来。”可在索尔有所动作前就亲自动手了。洛基摸着有些肿胀的下肢，无视索尔粗重的呼吸声。他先是轻按，随后探过身，把他的嘴唇覆上索尔的膝关节。

索尔喘着气，仿佛声音卡在了喉咙里，“洛基。”

洛基解开他的皮带，低下头，完全无视了索尔无声的抗议。这种事要简单多了，比只会越来越鬼打墙的对话好得多，比面对这一整年意味着什么、将来又该怎么办的现实要好得多。

索尔在颤抖中高潮，射在洛基的嘴里。洛基咽了下去，擦拭嘴唇，把它们舔干净。索尔的手指摩搓着洛基的太阳穴，脸上露出令人费解的溺爱。他抓住洛基的领子，把他拉起来，激烈地吻上他。洛基抓住他的衬衫，说，“快点，索尔，带我去床上。”

“我该先去给马格妮念睡前故事。”

“哦，那好吧。”

“不过我们可以晚点继续，”索尔说，指背划过洛基的下巴，“我保证。”

 

18.

索尔接到简的来电，在她告知索尔她会很快回来接走马格妮时，恰巧被洛基撞见他在试图掩藏起他的失望之情。“我知道你在想什么。”挂了电话后，他说。

“你不会知道我在想什么。”

“我不能养她，”索尔说，“再说了，她需要有母亲在身边。我们都需要自己的母亲。”

“我想是的。”他没跟索尔顶嘴；自他的眼睛里几乎看不出他的想法：他没变那么多。

“我总能见她，”索尔说，“随时随地都行，这就足够了。监护协议上是这么写的。”洛基能看出来他正试图说服他自己。

这一定就是别人口中的，深爱一个人，甚至能为他做任何事。

洛基向来明白爱比一切都更具有毁灭性。病态的渴望，病态的不安，它们导致疯狂，又或是伤害。

适可而止从来都不是他的专长。

“确实如此，既然你都这么说了。”洛基说着，看着索尔脸上的伪装裂开一条缝。

 

19.

回到家后，洛基不但要重新习惯这里偏高的温度，还要习惯一个克服了生人恐惧的四岁小姑娘噼里啪啦绕着他转，肆无忌惮的占用他的时间，仿佛那是她的权利一般。索尔咧开嘴，“我告诉过你她喜欢你。你要知道，她老让我想起你。”

“嗯？我觉得她更像你。”

“长得像罢了。可她像你一样安静又深思熟虑。她真的很聪明，也许是遗传了简的，可那股机灵劲儿就跟你一样。”

“我想你指的是鬼祟劲儿。”

“好吧。”

索尔要做理疗，这让洛基有了些坐下来阅读的时间。有时会回些以前的电邮。他如同曾经的每一次那样将过去的生活抛之脑后：烧尽一切，不留痕迹。然而奥丁家族的洛基并不是个很难找的人，而他的过往迟早会找上他的。

到时候，洛基自会处理。

马格妮紧紧抱着小人书，在门口探头探脑时，他正窝在书房里看书。她爬上沙发，坐在洛基身边，像往常一样给了他一个大大的悲伤的眼神，引得洛基一声叹息。“来吧。”他说。她马上露出笑脸，在洛基把书拿过去的时候蜷在他身边。小探险家朵拉。有何不可。*

他半抬头，自书沿上方看见索尔正用手机咔嚓咔嚓地拍照。

“你在干什么？”

“在给勒索信取材。”他在洛基身边坐下，两个人的膝盖撞到了一块儿。“洛基·奥丁森喜欢小孩子们。”

“是这个小孩，单数。小孩这个种群——”他想起滑雪学校里的那群小屁孩们，打了个哆嗦。

“爸爸，洛基叔叔在念书，你太不礼貌了。”

“抱歉，小公主，我现在就闭嘴。”

“我觉得爸爸你说得太多了。”洛基的注意力转回到书上，重新念了起来。索尔伸展开手臂，搁在沙发背上，拇指在洛基的脖子上轻轻地画着圈。无需抬头洛基就能感受到他的存在，散发着温暖。

马格妮去午睡的时候，他允许索尔拉他上楼。

他们一起度过了整个下午剩余的时光。

 

20.

白天往往就这样慢慢吞吞懒懒散散地过去了。简的考察项目延期了，因此索尔能让马格妮在这儿多住一阵，尽管每个早晨简都会给他们打电话。

而夜晚就过得快多了。通常，他们会滚上床。通常，索尔会留下来过夜。索尔喜欢抱着他睡，而洛基也默许了。索尔又大又暖，再说做出让步可比把索尔推走、重新让恐惧缠身容易得多。可在他们年轻时则不同，他挤开索尔，叫他滚蛋，可索尔只是对他大笑，给他一个吻再悠哉离去。

那时，洛基就明白他是什么人，知道自己在这个世界上的位置，还有索尔的。

 

21.

“今晚我们去劳贝吉吃饭吧。”某天，索尔太过随便地开口。**

洛基很清楚今天是什么日子，不过——“为什么？我以为你讨厌法国菜？”

“也不是一直都讨厌。”他停了几秒。“这是她最喜欢的一家餐馆，今天是她的生日。”

“是吗？我彻底忘了。”

索尔耸耸肩，不过洛基也不在乎索尔是不是信了他的话。“爸爸和我一直继续预约这家餐厅，几乎每年都会去。”

“我猜给我的请柬混在邮件里弄丢了。”

“如果你让我们知道你在哪儿而不是——”

洛基抬起手阻止他继续说下去。“我们去吧，干嘛不去。”

索尔松了口气，仿佛他打了场大胜仗。“你不能穿着皮衣和牛仔裤去。”他的话可把洛基惹恼了。

“我还记得上流社会的规矩，索尔，这可不像我离开后会忘了该用哪把勺子。”

索尔无视他的话，拽了拽洛基旧夹克的下摆。“不是说这身摩托骑手装不好，”他的嘴唇凑到洛基耳旁，“这种危险的感觉很适合你。”

“别再想着怎么插手我的事了。”***

“我已经伸进你的裤子里了，现在我在想着怎么取悦你。”他的手指滑进洛基的牛仔裤，抚过洛基的髋骨，“我们得把你养得胖一点。”

“别用劳贝吉的菜，你不会这么干的。”

他们坐在一张四人桌旁，侍者没有收掉另两份餐具。

洛基呼了口气，摇摇头明确他的意思，“你来点单，我不饿。”

上来的全是母亲最爱的菜色，再加上些洛基喜欢的。索尔给两个人倒上红酒，举起杯。“为了我的家人们，无论已去的抑或尚存于世的。”洛基愣了好一会儿才回应他的祝酒，而他只能回以一个淡淡的嘲弄的微笑。“我们是彼此仅存的家人了，”索尔说，“你，我，还有马格妮。”

洛基把酒一饮而尽，说，“我想这是真的。”他停顿了一下，“她常去找我吗？”

“她从未放弃希望。”

在所有人之中，他可能会为了她回家。她会想象如果他有时间，想象也许明天他就会接起电话，或者出现在她最爱的早午餐餐馆。想象她会说些什么，他又会回些什么。相较之前几次她设法找到他、求他回家的经历而言，这次他明显软化了。“那么，这就是你带我来这里的原因，为了让我感到内疚？”

“我带你过来只是因为你是我的弟弟，是她的儿子，她一定会希望你在这儿。”他的手指握住洛基的手腕，压在他飞速跳动的脉搏上。“我们能不能只——至少今晚别这样。看在她的份上。”

洛基抽回手，虚弱不堪地点点头。“看在她的份上。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *小探险家朵拉：Dora the Explorer，幼儿向动画，也有游戏和绘本。顺便一提周边在钢3有出镜  
> **劳贝吉：L'Auberge，因为这个词本身就是旅馆的意思所以没查到特指哪家，不过根据上下文应该是个餐厅名。  
> ***原文是个俚语get into my pants，下文Thor直接取了字面意思。


	3. Chapter 3

22.

有时洛基会凑巧听见马格妮正在打电话，叽里呱啦地向电话那头汇报前一天的让她兴奋不已的经历，看见一只在草地上闹腾的猫这种事她也能讲个不停。某天早上，趁马格妮还在吃早饭，他截获了这通电话。

“马格呢？”简问。

“马——我的侄女和她的父亲在一起，他们和索尔的一个朋友出去玩了。”

“出去玩了，嗯，好吧。”洛基能听出她有些犹豫，“我之前打过他的手机，可是——”

“他关机了。我会转告他你来过电话的。很高兴接到你的来电，简。”

索尔走进房间的时候洛基刚挂上电话，他问，“是谁打来的？”

“打错了。”洛基说。“我们不是要带马格妮去马场吗？”

“是啊，等吃好早饭。”

开车到马场要不了多久。马格妮激动得要死，在她的座位上上蹿下跳的。“我们要去看蜢吗，爸爸？”

“是马。”洛基纠正她的发音。他问索尔，“她之前上过课吗？”

“这还是第一次。”他靠过去，在洛基耳边低声说，“她一直求我给她买匹小马，不过我猜她想要一匹有七彩鬃毛闪闪发光的马。”

“如果她期待的是那样的马，那可要失望得要死了。”洛基意识到自己正盯着索尔的嘴唇，他移开目光，看向索尔那双湖蓝色的眼。“你打算买匹小马？”

“我觉得现阶段马术课就足够了。”

当他们到马场附近时，马格妮爬在洛基的大腿上，从车窗里朝外张望，而洛基则在她对着马儿们惊叹不已的时候扶住她的腰不让她摔下去。索尔趁着他分心的当口靠得更近，他们的膝盖抵在了一起。洛基往旁边挪了挪，不过没挪多远。

马术课进展得十分顺利。洛基靠在栅栏边而索尔坐在其上，在马格妮向他们的方向看来时朝她挥手打气。她头盔下的小脸上写满了活泼欢乐。“你该给她买匹小母马，”洛基说。“温顺驯服的那种，她会喜欢的。”

“我不会给她买马的，洛基。想都别想。”

洛基大笑起来，又向后靠了靠，以至于能感觉索尔的大腿抵着他的肩膀。“老爸老妈有对你说过不吗？”

“不大说，结果你看我变得多糟。再说，他们是对我们从不说不。”

“我的记忆可不是这样告诉我的。”洛基有些不舒服地说。在他成长的岁月里，他快乐吗？答案很有可能是是的，不过绝大部分的是因为索尔那极具感染性的快乐。和他哥哥在一起的日子里，所有事看起来都轻而易举。他们很少分开，大概还把所有不幸挡在他们之间的人都吓走了。

那是好久以前的事了。他们已不再是孩子，勉强还算兄弟。

马格妮累极了，在回家路上在车里就睡着了，她躺在索尔的臂弯里，他轻抚她的背脊，柔声唱着歌。

“日安。”索尔开口的时候洛基正从他身边走过，打算上楼回自己的卧室。他抓住洛基的手，捏了捏。

“把她送去床上午睡，我去冲个澡。”

“好吧。”

洛基在离开前说，“如果你想的话，欢迎一起来。”

 

23.

简不知道怎么搞的已经快一个礼拜没能在电话里跟马格妮说上话了，好不容易有一次她打来电话时，马格妮正好在旁边叽叽喳喳个不停，洛基只得把电话递给她。他附近走来走去，听到母女对话中的只言片语，“爸爸说我能养只小狗，妈妈。”马格妮说。

索尔从没提过这档子事。不过在马场的时候，马格妮一直抱着一只有两个她那么大的牧羊犬，一切疑惑迎刃而解。

马格妮的脸耷拉下来。看来电话那头没给她想要的答复。

洛基留下她继续她们的母女相谈，踱进厨房。在他给自己切面包时一双臂膀从身后环抱住他，索尔在他的颈侧留下一串吻。“你的女儿想要一只小狗。”洛基说。

“我想简不会同意的。跟我去床上吧。”

洛基把手搭在索尔的前臂上，沉思了起来。“你能给她买一个，每次她呆在这儿的时候就能跟它玩。”

“你竟然会建议我养只宠物？你是谁你把我的弟弟怎么了？”

洛基暗地里揍了他几下，不过下手很轻。“别瞎扯了。你也能有个伴，在——”他感到索尔身上一僵，于是闭上了嘴。

“是啊，我想也是。”他的声音空洞。“为什么不买呢。”

他们最终挑中拉布拉多，尽管洛基试图选只罗威纳。

“我还以为你会要买那种又小又吵吵嚷嚷的狗，比如一条梗。”索尔说。

“如果这意味着某种侮辱，我必须得指出我只比你矮两英寸。”

饲养员过来的时候还顺道带了一窝小狗，让它们在花园里四处乱窜，马格妮咯咯笑着追在它们的身后。她还抱了三只纯白的小萨摩耶过来，一个个都毛茸茸的。马格妮在见到它们时就尖叫一声，做出了决定。

“你只能选一只，小公主。”索尔说。

马格妮跪在最小的那只旁，把它抱在自己怀里。“这只！”

“我希望她别一不小心杀了它。”洛基在索尔耳边低声说道。

“这可是你的主意。”索尔同样小声地回答他。

他们一起惊恐地盯着马格妮，直到饲养员开始把剩下的小狗聚拢。“她会好好对他的，我保证，”她说，“小孩子们都喜欢狗，再说他可是个强壮的小伙子。”

“啊哈。”洛基回应。

“那么你打算叫他什么？”索尔问道，他捡起那只蠕动的小狗仔。

“面包丁！”

“这都不能算个名字。”洛基说。

小狗舔着索尔的脸，索尔开怀大笑。“就叫它面包丁。”

 

24.

小狗真让人受不了。虽然索尔雇了名训练员，可它还只是只小奶狗，总会无缘无故地跳上别人的腿。这简直是场折磨。

“管好你女儿的宠物，索尔。”洛基抱怨。

索尔说，“看出你的心肠比较软可不是这只狗的错。”他把洛基推进沙发，积极地舔着他的脸。

“恶，恶。”洛基说，不过大笑了起来。

索尔跨坐在他身上，舔舐渐渐变成亲吻。洛基倚在沙发上，懒懒散散地把手臂搭在索尔的腰上。“你打算送我去接受口令训练吗，奥丁森先生。”

“别勾引我，奥丁森先生。”

小狗朝着他们大叫，他们猛地分开了。面包丁走到哪儿，马格妮就跟到哪儿，反之亦然。索尔满脸通红，头发乱成一团，而洛基自己一定看上去特别明显的凌乱不堪。

好在马格妮只有四岁。

“爸爸，叔叔，面包丁会坐下。坐下，面包丁。”

面包丁翘起他的脑袋。

“依我看，他不喜欢接受命令。”索尔说。

“也许只是因为它太蠢了听不懂。”

索尔轻轻地给了他手臂一拳。

 

25.

海姆达尔偶尔顺道拜访，也是三句话不离工作。索尔让洛基一块儿参与，不一会儿，洛基提出的一些具有针对性的问题便让海姆达尔不再朝他投以怀疑的眼神，转而直接向他解释。这让索尔很开心，尽管他试着掩饰好不让洛基看出来。

有几次，公司助理会带几分文件过来找索尔签字。某次，男管家进来告诉他们有客来访时，正和马格妮玩着的索尔仅仅抬起头，对洛基说，“你去吧。”

洛基双腿交叉，坐了下来，把文件摆在大腿上，细细阅读每一页每一行。

助手有些紧张地清了清喉咙，说，“平时奥丁森先生直接就在上面签字了。”

“哦，这不是挺好的，说明我和我兄弟不只是长得不像。”洛基朝她浅浅一笑。

她的脸一下子就白了。

他猛地合上文件夹，说，“你能走了。”

“好的，先生，当然。”她匆匆跑开，高跟鞋重重地踩在瓷砖地板上。

“你一直看也不看就直接签吗？”洛基把文件夹递给索尔，问他。“那个姑娘是这样说的。平时奥丁森先生直接就在上面签字了。”他模仿起女孩又高又尖细的嗓音。

索尔直起身。“那个很漂亮的姑娘？”

“哦我他妈的老天啊，索尔。”

索尔大笑起来，打开文件夹看也不看就开始在文件上签下字。“我开玩笑的。”他说。洛基不满地沉下脸。

“当然了。董事会一定爱死你了。”

“没准他们希望老爸永远活着。”索尔放下笔，安慰性地抚摸洛基的胳膊。如今他是那么的深情款款，这简直要杀了洛基。“我相信他们。”

“你不该信他们。”

“好吧，这不正是为什么你在这里吗？”他把洛基拉进自己怀里，亲吻他的面颊。洛基畏缩了一下，不过随即转过头让吻落在他的唇上。

“当然了，这就是为什么我在这里。”洛基复述着，声音空洞。

谎言复燃，仿佛索尔亲吻他的嘴唇一般真切，仿佛索尔留在他皮肤上的触摸一样不容置疑。

 

26.

“我们来看部电影。”索尔说。

“我们？”

“马格妮告诉我她和简会定期过个电影之夜，她错过了上一次。”

“哦，”洛基说，“好吧，我很忙，祝你们看得愉快。”

“不行，你可别想这么容易就脱身。”

洛基差点就问索尔是不是打算把自己扛在肩上强迫他把两个钟头浪费在明显会要人命的卡通片上，而事实证明索尔的脑子里的计划更邪恶。一个三英尺高的女孩，一边朝洛基冲过来一边兴奋地挥着手，身后还跟着一条小狗。

你会为此付出代价的，他试图用眼神告诉索尔，而索尔只是回以傻笑。这不公平。

于是，洛基、索尔和马格妮，附带一只挂在她腿上的狗仔，最终在娱乐室的沙发上坐定，看起了马格妮最喜欢的动画，彩虹小马。*

电影看到一半时，索尔的胳膊从沙发后面绕过来，拇指轻擦洛基的后颈。洛基甩了他一个眼刀：你当真要这样？倒也不是怕马格妮察觉，她正全神贯注于暮光闪闪的身上。索尔的胳膊就摆在那儿，而片刻之后，洛基把头靠了上去，让热度自索尔的触摸传到身上，他也跟着暖了起来。*

索尔在马格妮睡着后把她抱回床上，随后在他们调头去了索尔房间时，洛基说，“这种事别再有第二回了。”

“我看到你笑了。别假装闪耀落日没温暖你的心。”*

“你不记得了吗，我可没心。”

索尔把他挤到走廊的墙上，手贴在洛基的胸前。“恕我难以苟同。”

“友谊的魔法，”洛基在索尔吻他时抑扬顿挫地念着，“无处无在。”

“闭上你的嘴。”索尔说。洛基大笑起来。

 

27.

他们在香港有些生意需要人张罗——没有洛基亲自出马打理的必要，可他有离开的必要，因此他对索尔说，“我过去，我会和律师一起搞定的。”

“你要去多久？”

洛基耸耸肩。“至少一个礼拜，也许要两个礼拜，我也不清楚。”

“我们能和你一起去，坐飞机去。马格妮还没坐过飞机。”

“不，你们没必要也一起跟过去。”索尔朝他伸出手，可被洛基灵巧地避开了。过了一会儿，他放下手，停下了无声的请求。

“那么你会回来？”他犹犹豫豫地问。

“我说过我会的，”洛基生硬地说道，“我去整理行李。”

他没告别就离开了，无论是向索尔还是向马格妮。在去机场的路上洛基才发现索尔已经安排好了一架飞机，正在加油，他只需告诉机组目的地是哪儿。他差点下决心哪怕飞机都一切就绪了也要坐民航过去，管他有没有教养，不过想到要和别人共乘一路，他最终还是接受了索尔的安排。

“我们哪天接你回去，先生？”机长在这趟无穷无尽的旅途终于临近结束之时问道。

“到时候我会告诉你的。”洛基不动声色。

事情很快就解决了，但洛基没有马上回去。他在宾馆的酒吧里消磨了大部分夜晚，灌着苏格兰威士忌，不跟任何人交流。

索尔一直打电话过来，然而直到第八晚，洛基才接。“还好吗。”索尔说，语调温暖，却似乎诧异于听到洛基的声音。“你侄女说你最好快回家，因为你答应她会给她带匹小马回来。我跟她说了你从没这样承诺过，可她死都不听。”

“告诉她我是个骗子，”长长的沉默之后，洛基开口，“我总在说谎。”

“洛基，”索尔停顿了一下，“我想你。回家吧。”

“我有生意要做。”

“那就等你先解决。然后回家吧。”

洛基挂断电话。

翌日一早，他打给机长，安排返程。

他们着陆的时候，索尔站在停机坪上，身边站着戴着那副红色耳罩的马格妮，抓着他的手。她放开索尔挥着手跑过来，洛基弯下腰把她抱起来。索尔则慢慢地走过来，温暖的掌心滑过洛基的后背。洛基一阵颤栗。他在洛基耳旁低声细语，“我很高兴你回来了。”潜藏其下的话语如落叶般静静飘落在二人之间：

求你了，留下来。

我不知道我做不做得到。

求你了。

 

28.

接下来的那个周末，索尔很克制。他在周日晚餐后建议洛基周一的时候再去一次办公室，“你不妨也开始了解点内幕。”

“还没到一年呢。”

“可我们的表现还不错，不是吗？”他听起来很疲惫。

洛基挑眉。“担心我会不告而别让史塔克工业趁虚而入篡权？”

“你以前就不告而别过。”

既然话都说到这份上了。

洛基小心翼翼地放下红酒杯。“你知道你可以选择追过来。”

索尔投给了他一个怀疑的眼神。“我追过——别告我你忘了。”

只有那么一次：洛基在再次别人建立起些许信任之前，躲在一个不毛之地，固执地拒绝了母亲提供的帮助。索尔出现了，失魂落魄地求洛基跟他回家。可洛基能听到的只有对他的判决，他能看见的只有奥丁，若索尔把他像只逃家的宠物一样拖回去，狼狈不堪又惊魂不定，那张脸又会摆出什么样的表情。

那天晚上他们一直在对着大吼，一边喊一边掉眼泪，然后索尔亲了他，接着洛基把他推开了。

“我还记得。”洛基说，“唯一一次让你费心了。”

“你赶我走——我还能做什么？”

“再努力试试——你该再努力试试。”

随之而来的是一阵沉默，洛基能听到的只有自己的喘气声，至于索尔，嘴巴大张，一脸呆然。过了一会儿他才闭上嘴，清了清喉咙。“你觉得这对我来说很容易？老爸气得要命，老妈从早哭到晚。你伤了她的心，洛基。”

“所以——呢？你要把她的死怪到我头上？”

索尔摇摇头。“我不是那个意思。但是那时我需要你，洛基。我需要你可你却不在。你明白那种感受吗？不久后你就开始玩消失，可我们连你拼命摈弃我们的理由都不知道。”

“你需要我。总是你你你。你想过我要什么吗？除了在你身边当个万年老二？”

索尔厌恶地推开盘子。“好吧，如果当初你能开尊口告诉你不开心，或者告诉我我让你的处境很糟糕——”

“你会听进去？好吧，因为聆听正是你的强项。”他发现自己正把每个字都咬得一清二楚，全打在索尔的身上。怒火在他体内熊熊燃起，纯粹又炽热。“再说了，你也不像是走不出来的样子，甚至都娶妻生子了。”

“都过了五年了，”索尔说，“而且这段婚姻也没维持多久。”

“我猜这也是我的错。你知道吗——我受够了。我不想再过这种日子了。”

“那就离开。”索尔咆哮起来，浑身上下绷得紧紧的好像准备要揍人。“毕竟这也是你最擅长的。”

洛基猛地推开椅子，不管它翻倒在地便匆匆离去。“好吧，我会的。”

事实上他已经待得太久了。回到这里，被逼着跟索尔一起住在这栋除了回忆一无所有的房子里，逗他的孩子开心，这些事他一件都不想做。 

 

29.

洛基开始打包行李。他没完全安顿下来，习惯使然。别让自己过得太舒服了，别在什么地方扎根。门口传来了些动静，洛基转过身，准备开始冲着来者大吼。

可出现的不是索尔。

“洛基叔叔，我做噩梦了。”

“你爸爸呢？”

马格妮耸耸肩，她撅起嘴，“我睡觉的时候能唱歌给我听吗？”

洛基扶额。“今晚不行，好吗。”

“可我想——”

“我说今晚不行。”马格妮朝后退了一步，洛基立马开始后悔自己朝她这样吼。“马格妮，我不是——”

可她已经跑开了，小小的脚在镶木地板上留下一串轻柔的足音。她离开的时候小声哭了起来，他听见了。

这孩子不习惯被人拒绝。

面包丁对着他咆哮，直到他朝马格妮追去。洛基没法责备他。

马格妮在自己的房间里，蜷缩在毛毯下，小狗趴在她的脚边。洛基爬上床，打开小夜灯。“你想听我念朵拉的故事吗？”

“不想。”她抽抽噎噎的，洛基拍拍她的头，安抚性地摸着她的背。这些都不是她的错，她不过是个孩子。

“如果你想听的话，我给你讲另一个故事。”

她抬起头，来了些兴致。“什么样的故事？”

“发生在一个遥远国度里的两位王子之间的事。”

马格妮想了想，然后点点头，获得她的原谅如同获得她的爱一般轻易。她容许洛基把她拉近，讲起他的故事。

讲到一半的时候，她就睡着了。

等洛基察觉到时索尔已经在门口靠了一会儿了，于是他闭上了嘴。“那么故事的结局是什么？”他轻声问。

“我不知道。”洛基离开马格妮，给她盖上被子。他试着走过索尔身边时不发生身体接触，可索尔还是跟着他走过走廊，来到他房间所在的那侧。

“你把行李都打包好了。”索尔指责。

“是的。”

“所以你真的要走？”

“是你请我这样做的。”

索尔抓住他的手臂，把他推到墙上。洛基撞上墙时畏缩了一下。“那你就真走了，任由史塔克接盘老爸用心血换来的成果？”

“老实说这结果已经够仁慈的了。我本来计划自己接盘让你眼睁睁的看着整座帝国在我手中毁灭殆尽。”他的笑容想必已扭曲至极，可他不在乎。

“胡说八道。我了解你，你在乎它不会——”

“我们十年没见过面了！你又知道什么？什么都不知道。你不知道我想看你失去你珍爱的一切有多久了，想看你失去挚爱有多久了。”

“我知道。”索尔退开一步，好让洛基喘口气。“可现在我有了马格妮。你也回来了。”

洛基厌恶地推开他。“你以为我真的在意过你们中的任何一个吗？”

“够了，洛基。我知道你想伤害我，可是够了。”

“我——”洛基双手环抱，结束这场谈话。“我明天就走。或者我也能留下，不过向你保证，如果留下我，我会把奥丁的心血毁得一干二净。”

“你在说什么？”

“我跟律师谈过，我们基本已经达成了所有条款要求，因此我走了公司还是你的。”

一些暗色在索尔眼中涌动，也同样翻搅着洛基的胃，将所有的一切化作苦涩。“马格妮呢？”索尔问。

“她还是个孩子，小孩子们都恢复得很快——不要一个礼拜她就会把我忘在脑后。”似乎除了盯着洛基之外，索尔什么都不想做，还摆出一张世界毁灭的脸，因此洛基补了句，“给你的时间到明天早上为止，如果那时你没出现，我就走，你又能忘了你还有个弟弟了。”

他拖着颤抖的双腿走开，留下索尔一个人站在那儿。

睡眠也许不是个好选择，可洛基还是试着想睡一会儿。他双眼紧闭，试着想想如果索尔做出决定后他要去哪儿。哥斯达黎加，大概。尽管那里太热了。听说芬兰不错。欧洲也许是个玩消失的好地方。

在几乎已经成功自我说服自己期盼离开这里时，门忽然开了，索尔飞快地大步朝床边走来。“我恨你，”他说，拉着洛基衬衫后领把他拽近。“我恨你，”他说，拼命吻着洛基，如同洛基的回吻一般不顾一切。洛基呻吟着，倒回床上，拖着索尔跟他一起。“你为什么非得这样？”

“我不知道。我希望我知道。闭上嘴，拜托闭上嘴。”他双手捧着索尔的头，一寸一寸地吻过来，而索尔最终如他所愿。

“留下，”然后，索尔说，他的手毫无目的地在洛基背后上下。“把公司毁了也行——你想干什么就干什么。我不在乎。”

“只是现在说说——我们都知道明天你就改主意了。你是奥丁的儿子。”

“可你也是。”

“跟你不一样。”他手指划过索尔脸部的线条，带着几分怀疑的口吻。“你选了我。”

“我永远都会选你。”

“如果我再给你次机会呢？告诉你我会走开而你又能拥有一切了？”

索尔把脸埋进洛基的掌心。“你真会离开？”他的嘴唇贴着洛基的皮肤。“我不信。”

洛基察觉到自己脸上露出了个微笑。“你该让我走的。”

索尔的手指抵上洛基的嘴唇，重复了一遍。“留下，我选你。”

“我改主意了。再说你也不真有选择权。我骗你的，我总是这样，记得吗？”

“我爱你。”

洛基知道，他一直都知道。即便在他迷惘的时候，孤独的时候，拼命渴求答案的时候，出于某种意志和命运的指引，他知道这是毋庸置疑的真实。

但这远远不够。

“对不起。”他说。

 

30.

索尔出现在门口时，洛基正坐在早餐桌前，给马格妮演示索尔手机的解锁密码。“我以为你已经走了。”他在洛基身边坐下，说道。

“我把包留在房间里了。”

“是的，可我以为——”他看起来仿佛还在某种迷梦里。上一次洛基见到他那么心烦意乱还是十年前的事。“我只是来问问，等这一年过去后你有什么打算？”

洛基顿了几秒。“到时候再说。”他答道。

桌面之下，索尔捏紧自己的膝盖。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *他们看的应该是彩虹小马G4的剧场版My Little Pony：Equestria Girls，暮光闪闪Twilight Sparkle，闪耀落日Sunset Shimmer都是里面的角色，作者太太藏了点暗指，有兴趣的可以自己查一下剧情。


End file.
